Chocolate Wasted
by Hersheys65
Summary: On the night of what he calls 'Desperation Day', Raimundo becomes wasted... with "Chocolate" A One Shot Story.


The one day we all had a break was none other than Valentine's Day. A day where miracles happen and the unexpected becomes a moment to remember. I thought it was nice for Master Fung and Dojo to give us the day off so I made plans…

With myself…ONLY.

"Hey Kim! Got any plans for tomorrow's infamous Desperation day?~"

"Desperation day?" I broke my gaze away from my PDA to look at the nuisance who was following Clay and Omi.

"Rai reckons' it's the day where cowpokes are desperate for a date not desperate for sweets." Clay patted Rai's back while he just chuckled

"I am most confused. Isn't it this man Valen's day tomorrow?" Omi scratched that giant ignorant head of his and looked at me.

I shook my head and chuckled. "You mean, St. Valentine's Day Omi. See?" I pulled up a webpage on my PDA for Omi to browse and read about the 'love holiday'. He gladly took it and started reading. "And FYI Raimundo, that's a harsh thing to say about V-Day considering you always have girls calling for you and sending you sweets." I pointed to the pile of chocolates in his room from his 'girlfriends'

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like sweet stuff. You could have those if you want" I flattened my stare at his heartlessness. "But I'm asking what YOU'RE doing on desperation day? Free? Taken?" I saw those dark eyebrows of his bounce on his face accompanied with a charming smile as he anticipated my answer.

"I'm staying home. No dates for me." I honestly answered since Valentine's Day wasn't my thing.

"Boring…" He sighed and leaned his whole body against the wall. "I'm taking Clay back home with me for the day to see if he'd like to date any of my friends. They have a thing for Americans." He busted out the golden tiger claws from his robe and snickered.

Omi gasped and frustratingly ran up to Rai. "Raimundo! You put that back in the vault this instant! That is not a toy!"But due to his size, Raimundo nonchalantly held Omi's head to stop him in his tracks.

"Chill chrome dome. It's only for one night. Omi, you should come." He picked Omi up like a football, but struggled. "Golden Tiger claws!" Raimundo clawed open a portal.

"Kimiko?" Clay offered and tipped his hat to me. "Down for a hodown?"

I shook my head. "I'll stay home. You have fun kay?" I put my best smile on and watched them leave. Clay stepped in first and Raimundo threw Omi in second. Then he looked straight at me with a provoking smile.

"No kiss goodbye?" Rai licked his lips and winked at me.

"Ick! As if!" I scrunched my face. And the portal dissipated into thin air. Rai was probably going out to meet girls. Clay is probably just hungry. And knowing Rai and Clay both, they'll lose Omi.

I sighed. "Valentine's Day huh?" Around this time in Japan, there would a lot of baking, chocolate molding, and gift exchanging to the guys. I even give gifts to my girlfriends and my dad every year.

And I decided to keep my tradition alive at the xiaolin temple since I had nothing better to do.

A plate of chocolate covered strawberries for my favorite cowboy.

A tray of green tea cake bars covered in chocolate for master.

A bag full of handmade assorted chocolate truffles for chrome dome.

A box of toffee lollipops for a basketball-obsessed freak back in N.Y.

A jar full of dark chocolate chip peanut butter cookies for a certain dragon.

"Delicious~" I tried all of them as I beautifully decorated all of my yummy deserts. I satisfyingly licked the chocolate residue off of my whisk and smiled. Besides, I didn't mind the chocolate mess I made on my clothes. I looked down noticing blotches of white, milk, dark, and caramel chocolate all over me.

I crossed Dojo's name off the list knowing I successfully completed five deserts in six hours. "Wait a minute…. Clay, Master Fung, Omi, Jermaine, Dojo…?"

There's only five.

Five chocolate desserts.

My eyes widened. "Raimundo!" I flipped out knowing I forgot to make a valentine's gift for my last best friend. "He hates sweets though…"

Ugh, whatever. He doesn't need another box of chocolates.

I started bitterly wrapping all my gifts for the others while a slight guilt feeling started to rise from within me.

"Hey we're back!" I heard Clay's faint voice from outside the temple. So I quickly hid all the gifts (while panicking about Rai's!) in the kitchen cupboards.

"Kimiko! I am excited to be home!" Omi flew to me in a flash and hugged my legs making me stop in my dead tracks. "Did you miss me? I missed you! You are a girl! A very pretty pretty girl! With pretty pretty shoes! And a pretty pretty face! And a-"

I stopped his rambling and noticed the hyperactive little boy jitter with wacky eyes. "…Omi?" I looked up and saw Clay drag Rai who was speech impaired- slurring his words and such.

"That youngin' ate a lot of candy…" He pointed to Omi. "This no good varmint did underage drinkin' with his sibs and folks."

I disgustingly heard Rai burp- and boy did he reek. Clay set him down on the table and sighed relieving his tired arms.

"No girls?"

"Those lil' ladies scared the livin' daylights outta me like a dingo dog chasin' down chickens!" Clay shivered and took off his hat for a brief moment.

I laughed. "Here. You take care of this one." I pointed down to Omi as hug my legs tighter murmuring how 'pretty' things are. "I'll take care of that one." I took Raimundo and held him up once Clay started man handling Omi to calm down.

"Ayyyyyeeee Girrrrl. Wus gooooood?" Raimundo winked at me as he started loosely trying to stand still without wobbling.

I annoyingly shook my head. "You should've refused to drink Rai. What's wrong with you?"

He just grabbed both my shoulders and enclosed the spaces between my faces with a serious face.

"You liikee mee huhhh?"

The alcohol coming from his breath made me take him humorously; he was really wasted. "Okay~ You go to bed. I'll like you when you're better."

"Psshhhhh, I knnoooowww youuuu luuuuuv meeee~" He laughed and a snort escaped.

I just chuckled cause he was all loopy and hammered. "Yes Rai, I do love you." I started dragging him to his room space.

"Ahaaaaaa~ I knnnewww it! Yesshhhh!" He pumped his fist in the air and whispered "Gooood. I luuv yaa too giirrrrl."

I rolled my eyes and flopped him on his bed to tuck him in. "Good night Rai"

"Nowww waaaaiiit a minuttteee hottheeaddd!..." He let out a tiny hiccup and held out his hand. "choocoollllaatee?"

"Good night Rai!" I practically yelped at him since I figured he knew I was making and giving out chocolates- despite the fact I forgot to make him one.

I quickly stood up but he whipped me back down.

And unexpectedly I found myself feeling a small nibble on my lip and it sent shivers down my spine.

Raimundo's hand was forcing me to lock lips with him while the other was holding my cheek gently.

The nerves in my body were tingling and the sensation of his aggressive touch made me heat up that I just let him work his magic.

The poison he sent was intoxicating that I had to stop it. He didn't give me a moment to breath nor move even a little from his grip.

So I punched Rai in the face… Hard.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I watched him breath, unconscious.

Butterflies in me started floating, my lips reeked of alcohol, my body started shaking, and the touch of him burned warmly on my face and neck.

"Only on Valentine's Day…"

/-/-/-/

Raimundo shuffled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes once he heard Omi and Clay already outside training.

"Oww my head…" He scrunched his face yawning and rubbed his eyes. He grit his teeth when he felt a sharp pain precisely on his left eye. He gently touched it again and winced. "Gaahhh, what the heck?"

He left to go the bathroom to check the pain out.

Once Raimundo looked in the mirror he noticed a fairly huge dark bruise surrounding his eye. "Aye Aye Aye! What happened last night?" He clicked his tongue, and shook his head.

He thought long and hard about it while staring at himself in the mirror.

Then Raimundo licked his dry cracked lips.

A puzzled face was plastered on as he licked his lips the second time to confirm the familiar taste. "…Chocolate?"

* * *

><p>Its been awhile since i wrote another one shot! Hope you enjoyed this one since its almost Valentine's Day!<p>

I also wanted to thank you for nominating "Eggs" and "Little Thing" for the Awards Ceremony.

I'll continue to work hard and think of more original stories!~ :]


End file.
